Kiss! Kiss! Cat and Bug!
by Artdirector123
Summary: A little One shot where Haruhi is Ladybug and Tamaki is Chat Noir. Enjoy!
**Kinda disappointed with the lack of crossovers for these two fandoms, so here you guys go! I hope you enjoy this little one shot AU!**

Haruhi Fujioka would like to say she was just a normal honors student. That her life was average and the biggest concern of her high school career was her next test grade. That she didn't have to lie about herself. That she didn't have to deal with all these insane rich people and them turning into super villains from time to time and terrorizing the city…Wait what? That's right. Ouran Academy was not only one of the most prestigious schools in the city, but also a breeding ground for negative emotions(Damn rich people and their melodramatics), which attracted a lot of akuma attacks, causing the irate honors student to have to masquerade as a ladybug themed superhero to stop them.

That's actually what she was doing right now. The noonday sky was pitch black as she raced across the rooftops to the source of the trouble: Kyoya Otori, AKA the Shadow King. Someone had spilled water on his business laptop an hour earlier and now he was plunging the world into darkness, figuratively and literally as all cell phone, radio, and electric towers were being struck down in his path. Haruhi attempted to stop him in his wake by tying him up with her magic YoYo, but he simply deflected it, sending it back at her and hitting her in the head. Haruhi fell onto her backside and rubbed her head in agitation.

Now some may ask why? Why put herself through this. Honestly, it's because she really had no other choice in the matter. Someone just dropped a magical pair of earrings on her doorstep along with a little red fairy called a kwami, saying she was the chosen one or whatever. She was the only one with the power to stop akumas. She had thought about pawning them off to someone else, but then she realized that the other girls she knew weren't exactly hero material...So yeah, she was pretty much stuck with the job. It wasn't so bad. She enjoyed the hero worship and it felt good to do the right thing. She just wished her companion wasn't so annoying! Speaking of which…

"BUGABOO!" a voice cried, "DON'T WORRY MY DEAR, DADDY'S COMING!" a black blur suddenly tackled her. She squirmed as the boy in the black cat-suit cradled her, his expressive eyes filled with worry. "My lady, are you alright?! I saw you fall down! How badly were you hurt? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?!" he rambled, "I'll go find a first aid kit! I just need to get you somewhere sa-"

"LET GO OF ME CHAT!" she cried as she freed herself from him. She stood up and huffed, brushing herself off.

The taller blond boy blinked at her in confusion. "But you're injured!" he protested, "I can't let you fight that monster while you're hurt! What if your injury imparts you and you get hurt even worse?!"

"I'm fine," she argued, "I don't even have a bruise. Besides, I have to fight. I'm the only one who can devilize the akuma, remember? That's the only reason why I put up with all this..."

"Oh right…" Chat said, rubbing the back of his head. Then a mischievous glint caught in his eye. "Are you sure it's the only reason?" he said, stroking his chin and leaning in towards her, "Because I think the real reason is that you enjoy my company! I don't blame you. After all, I'm quite charismatic."

Ladybug rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever helps you sleep at night…" she muttered.

The hero in the black suit faltered, feeling crushed by her comment. "That stings!" he cried, "I thought only bees and hornets stung people, not ladybugs!"

She sighed and smiled at him. "Oh, you'll be alright," she said, "Come on. Let's catch up with the Shadow King before he puts the world back into the dark ages." She then used her YoYo to swing the the next building.

Chat smiled as he watched her. "Hey, Wait for me!" he called, springing after her.

….

Not only was Chat Noir extremely clingy, but exceedingly proud and oblivious, which sometimes got them into sticky situations.

….

"And so there we were, surrounded by the doppelgangers' shadow clones," the teen in the black cat suit rambled as he struck a pose for the reporters. Ladybug's eye twitched. She was used to Chat Noir going on long winded rants, but now was certainly not the time. He was on his last paw print (whether or not he was aware of that was another story) and yet he seemed determined to retell the entirety of their latest escapade...which the reporters had all just witnessed…

Haruhi sighed. She had to do something quick to get him out of there. He wasn't going to like it, but it didn't look like she had any other choice.

"And then, I snatched their hats off their heads and-YEOUCH!" Chat cried as Ladybug suddenly grabbed his ear and began tugging him along.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have no more time for interviews," she announced, unapologetically, "So I'm afraid we have to bid you adieu."

"Ladybug! What are you doing?!" Chat whined as she pulled him into an alley way, "I was in the middle of of an interview!"

"Yeah, and you were about to spill your secret identity," she argued, arms crossed.

"What are you talking about! I'd never do that," he protested.

Ladybug gave him an irritated look. "Look at your ring," she stated simply.

He did and his eyes grew to comical proportions and he gulped as he noticed he only had a few seconds left. "Oh, wow," he stated, "Thanks for the save!" He looked up to see that Ladybug was already gone. He could see her jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the distance. He smiled and watched her as he transformed back into his civilian form. He then calmly walked down to the other end of the alley and exited as Tamaki Suoh.

….

And although he was fairly brave, that didn't always make up for his clumsiness.

….

Chat Noir swore that these akumas were just getting more and more dangerous. This time they were up against the Lolita warrior. The small, hulk-like figure had caused a lot of damage to the city and hand put them in a pretty bad situation. He had been buried in rubble. He hadn't seen what had happened to Ladybug, but he prepared for the worst as he crawled out of his gravel entombment. "Cataclysm!" he cried as he emerged from the rubble...only to find that Ladybug had already dealt with the the akumatized victim and was preparing to devilize the purple butterfly.

She captured it in her YoYo before releasing it again. The white butterfly flew away as she threw the lucky charm up into the air. Ladybugs emerged from it and flew over the city returning everything to normal, and leaving a very confused little blond teen in place of Lolita Warrior.

"Well done," Tamaki breathed, looking around him, "I'm surprised you were able to handle him all by yourself. He rag dolled me."

"That what the lucky charm is for," she said with a shrug, "Are you ok? You got buried by rocks."

Chat smirked. "Who, me?" he said stroking his chin. "Nah. It takes a little more that gravel to do the great chat noir in," he said about to lean on a wall with his free hand...which contained the unused bad luck energy.

Ladybug paled in fear. "Chat, wait!" she cried, but it was too late. His hand made contact with the wall and it collapsed. His jaw dropped as he froze and stared at what he had just accidentally done.

Haruhi's palm made contact with her forehead with a loud slap. "I'll get Tikki to recharge so we can use the lucky charm again…" she sighed as she walked away to find a place to transform.

….

Still, despite all his flaws, she was happy to have him as a companion, because no matter what, he was always there for her to help her when she needed him.

….

Ladybug struggled in her restraints as the marionette strings held her and Chat Noir aloft. Relationshipper cackled from her rig as she looked down at them. "Now I will have the peice de resistance for my ladybug fanzine!" she cried holding her camera up, "A kiss between Chat Noir and the Miraculous Ladybug! Oh, the girls will love this!"

"In your dreams, creep!" Ladybug cried, "Now let us go or else!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be so hasty, my Lady," Chat offered from his own set of strings, "Maybe we should just give her what she wants. It is just a kiss after all…"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "She's not going to let us go if we kiss! She's only going to let us go when she has our miraculouses!" she argued.

Chat wilted. "It was worth a shot," he muttered.

A beeping noise sounded from Haruhi's earrings. Damnit, they were almost out of time! She had used her lucky charm earlier to escape one of Relationshipper's traps and now she only had a few minutes to go before her identity would be revealed.

"Well, if I can't get you to kiss willingly," she said, "Then I'll just have to make you!" She waved her hand and the two were pulled by their strings towards one another. They both pulled on their strings as they struggled to escape. Suddenly, Tamaki's eyes lit up as an idea came to mind. He grabbed the strings that suspended him before slashing them with his claws. He fell forward and did the same with the strings attached to his feet. Although he landed on his stomach, he quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Chat! That was genius!" Ladybug cried with a smile.

He quickly struck a pose. "I know!" he purred. He then jumped up to get at Ladybug's restraints.

"No fair!" the Relationshipper cried, stomping her feet, "I want my perfect Ladynoir kiss!" She then summoned more strings and tried to capture them with them.

"Look out!" Chat cried. He grabbed Ladybug and rolled out of the way. He then jumped up and lunged for the akumatized girl. "Cataclysm!" he shouted before grabbing her camera.

The camera shattered and a purple butterfly flew out. Ladybug grabbed her yoyo and swung it at the akuma. Once she had finished off restoring the damage, Tamaki walked over to her. She smiled at him. "Great job, Chat. I would have been done for without you," she said.

He nodded ingratitude before looking her over and gently examining her arm and wrist. "Are you alright? I know I wasn't being very careful when I grabbed you, and those ropes weren't very struggle friendly either," he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him before chuckling. "I'm fine! I'm not as fragile as a real ladybug, you know," she joked.

Suddenly they heard a squeal and several clicks of a camera. They both turned to see Renge snapping pictures with her now fixed camera with glee. "This is the best day ever!" she exclaimed, "I don't know where I am or how I got here, but Ladynoir is real and it's happening right in front of me! The girls are gonna love this!"

The cat themed superhero grinned slyly. "Well, if it's pictures you want," he started, grabbing Ladybug's shoulder. However, he was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from his parter earrings. "...Then I'm afraid this is all you're gonna get for now," he said before scooping his black and red companion up bridal style.

"Chat?! What are you doing?!" she cried as she squirmed.

"Making our escape!" he explained. He then used his staff to elevate them through a hole in the roof. He then leapt passed several rooftops before landing in an alleyway and setting Ladybug down. Her earrings beeped again. She had only seconds left.

"Chat I-" she started, turning towards him, only to see he was facing away from her with his hands over his eyes.

"I won't look," he said, "I promise. I won't spoil your secret."

Haruhi smiled at him as she changed back. "Thank you," she said before patting his back and turning to walk away.

Tamaki listened as her footsteps got farther and farther away until he couldn't hear them anymore. At that, he uncovered his eyes and transformed back into his civilian form. Plagg floated near his shoulder.

"I can't believe you gave up on that golden opportunity!" he exclaimed.

"I am a gentleman, and her secret identity is her secret and no one else's. I have no right to it," he stated matter of factly, "Watching her transform without her permission would make me no better than a peeping tom."

"But when is she gonna do that?" Plagg argued, "She's really stiff about the transformation secret thing. Another chance like that might not happen again."

Tamaki's form suddenly shrunk. "Don't remind me!" he whined with a pout.

Plagg snickered. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." "Hey, don't we have to get that Renge girl back home?" Plagg commented.

"Oh right!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing up straight, "I almost forgot! I need to change back and go get her!"

"Ahem…" the black Kwami said, holding a paw out, "My fee." Tamaki sighed before pulling a piece of camembert out of his pocket. The kwami snatched it up and began nibbling. "Oh by the way," he said, "The Host Club stock of this is out. You better order some more."

"Can you eat anything else besides camembert?" he questioned.

"I dunno, do you wanna be able to transform?" Plagg retorted.

"I'm serious!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I'm having a hard time explaining to Kyoya why we need to keep ordering it! The guests don't like it, so it's barely touched on the snack trays. Plus, the other hosts are getting pretty sick of it…"

Plagg shrugged. "Not my problem," he started, licking his paws.

"Could you at least eat a different kind of cheese?" he pleaded, "Like gouda or mozzarella?"

"Hmmm…" the kwami considered, "I'll think about it. For now though, make sure you put in that next order. Now let's go pick up that girl." Tamaki sighed as he transformed again, heading off into the night.

….

Meanwhile in a parallel universe…

Adrien leapt from rooftop to rooftop as the duo completed their patrol for the night. He loved being Chat Noir. It was so freeing! Sometimes he'd go on patrol alone just to unwind. As he returned to the Eiffel tower, he turned to see his lady was trailing behind him. He gave her a curious look as she landed on the edge of the monument. "What's with you today?" he asked, "You seem so distracted." Come to think of it, she wasn't the only one that had seemed distracted that day as well. Marinette had also seemed a bit preoccupied.

"Sorry, it's just that I had a weird dream last night and it's been on my mind all day!" she said.

"Oh really?" he said with a smirk, "Was I in it?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Actually, you kinda were and yet you weren't," she said, "It was weird. I dreamed that we weren't Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Oh really? Who was Ladybug and Chat Noir then? Don't tell me one was Chloe," he said.

Ladybug snickered. "No way. Then it would be a nightmare!" she said, "But actually I had never met the people who were us. Ladybug was a Japanese girl who lived in the middle class and is pretty headstrong. She was an honors student at a really fancy high school. She was really independent and chill, and kind of no nonsense."

"And what about Chat Noir?" he asked lying down with a wicked grin, "What was he like? Was he as handsome as I am?"

"Oh stop it!" she said, "Actually, he did kind of look like you. He was blond and was quite a flirt." "But he was also the son of a millionaire and had a lot of girls hanging on him when he wasn't Chat," she said. Adrien sat up at that. "He went to the same school as her. He's raised by his dad and is a bit of a dork," she continued, "He kinda grew up alone and has a huge crush on his Ladybug. Isn't that strange?"

Adrien started at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what she had said. D-did she know? Was this some kind of code? No..It couldn't be..could it? He needed some fresh air...even though they were already outside..."Y-yeah! That's so weird!" he said, his voice a little higher than usual.

She gave him a concerned look. "Hey are you alright?" she asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"NO! No! I'm fine!" he yelped, "I-I..I just. I just remembered I have homework to finish!" He got up and bolted off. "See ya!" he quipped before leaving.

Marinette blinked in confusion. What was with him? She hoped he was ok. She shook her head. She'd talk to him about it later. Right now she needed to get home too. With that, she headed off into the night.


End file.
